Javis Synn
'Javis Synn, 'The Frozen Heart Name: Javis Synn Level: 1 Age: 16 Gender and Species: Male - Fallen Angel Class: Night Class 'Physical Parameters' Lean but muscular, ice blue eyes, pale white skin, long black hair. On his left arm, he has runes etched into his skin around the arm – specifically three: two up near the wrist, and the last around the middle of the upper arm. He has a dual scar (like: //) on his right shoulder, and some people say it looks like he has fangs when he gets mad. When putting in much of an effort to his magic, his eyes turn a solid ice blue with no pupils. 'Abilities' I'ce Magic and flight. One could say that adeptation to cold is one, but not really outstanding if it is.' 'Personality' Javis is an introvert - he likes to keep to himself and the dark. He understands things much better when working with them hands on, rather than concepts such as numbers. He likes things clean and orderly, with the exception of the occasional spurt of laziness and want to do nothing extra. Studying about magic and combat is one of the things he enjoys the most in school - one of the reasons for choosing HMA. In regards to friends, he only likes to have a few close ones, otherwise acquaintances are easier to manage. He likes to take control of things from an owner style of view, strategically organizing many things but hiding in the background and operating like a puppet master. 'Psychal Parameters' Javis excels in two main categories: mental capacity and execution. However, stamina is something he lacks in. 'Biography' Javis was born under the deity Gaia as Javas, to server in her council. He trained constantly with the other angels in the court, and learned powerful water spells from the great oracles. Eventually he worked his way to the high council for Gaia and served beside her until one day he was greeted by a small army of demons. War broke out between the demons and his group of warriors until only a few stood their ground, among them Javas and the demon faction leader. The demon took control of Javas and had him kill the remaining men on his side, and the stabbed him with one of it's poison-imbued claws. The last memories he had was of seeing the demon with red eyes walk away with his remaining minions. Javas awoke a week later in the healing center, and then escorted in front of the council. The dagger just barely missed his heart, but the poison took a negative effect and tainted his hear. The water magic that ran through his veins now flowed with ice, and his allegiance changed as well. The high council exiled Javas and took away his name so his past would not be tainted in the books of history. he was banished to the world of Kerectus and changed his name to Javis. Category:Characters